“Disk Golf” as a sport has grown into a substantial industry. A Google search engine query for Disk Golf this date showed 27,000,000 responses. There is a Professional Disk Golf Association (PDGA), on the Amazon marketplace on the Internet that currently features 1,185 products or sale under the category “Disk Golf.”
The basic rules of Disk Golf most closely resemble Golf itself, but baskets, typically chain baskets, are placed upon the courses at the end of the green, and Disk Golf rounds are played at both manicured courses, and unkempt courses in rural settings. There is a tremendous diversity in the quality of Disk Golf courses.
Disk Golf shares the fun and the frustrations of the traditional game of golf. The enjoyment of this recreational process include getting through the course with the minimum obtainable number of throws. There are “out of bounds” areas in Disk Golf, and, just as golf balls will sometimes get lost “in the rough”, Disk Golf disks can often be lost, particularly in the more rural and less manicured settings.
While golf balls, such as the Wilson Titanium, can be purchased for less than a dollar per ball ($11.14 for 18 on Amazon), one of the differences between Disk Golf and the traditional game of golf, is that the disks used for Disk Golf are considerably more expensive. For example, while a very inexpensive set of three golf disks can be had for twenty dollars, enthusiasts often will pay as much as fifteen dollars per such disk: For example, the Innova company is a leading manufacturer in this field, and sells its Champion kit of three disks for $44.95 (the disks have different characteristics, similar to the differing characteristics of the clubs in traditional golf).
Just as in traditional golf, Disk Golf enthusiasts will have reports of disks that “never returned,” and were lost in the rough. More frequently, the disk is eventually found, after an extended period of searching in weeds and thorns. A purpose of the instant method and device is to provide additional variants to the disk arsenal of the disk golf enthusiast, in the form of disks which are equipped with one or more different variants of equipment for installation to Disk Golf disks, to offer enthusiasts the alternatives of employing modern technology to assist in the location of lost disks.
Many consumer products are currently in the market which assist consumers to find commonly misplaced items. These devices, generically referred to as “item locaters” operate on the basis of a radio transponder. In typical iterations, a short range master radio signal emitter is sold along with several receivers; the receivers are in turn attached to items, such as keys, which the end user has a history of misplacing, so that such items can be readily located, much to the relief of the end user and his or her companions.
In typical iterations, a switch or button is pushed on the sending device, which emits a burst of a short range signal, within one of the bands of frequency allowed for such civilian convenience item use. The battery powered receiving device is typically in a “constant on” condition, though centrifugal activation may be employed as herein described in the interest of battery life prolongation. The slave unit has circuitry such that upon receipt of the signal from the master device, a switch is closed, in turn causing the closure of a circuit which results in a loud sound and/or light to issue. The sound then leads the owner of the sought device to its location.
Numerous existing consumer products use variants of this technology- some, such as the device sold as the “keyringer” are reciprocal identical send/receive units, so that a frequency matched pair, only, is sold to the consumer, with one for “slave” attachment to the often misplaced device (keys, cell phones, etc.) and the other to serve as the “master” broadcast source, to be attached to some other object or station. Examples of such consumer products are sold under names such as “Click 'n Dig”, “Orliv Smart Finder”, and the “Wireless Key Finder.”
The above devices work well for keys, and small modular exemplars are built into cases small enough to be readily installed onto key rings typically with an aperture on the device to accept a small intermediary key ring and then the device to be attached to the main key ring, or other sought object, via that intermediary key ring.